Romeo and Cinderella
by JinxedMemories
Summary: Ventus is the kid who get's straight A's and is well mannered. Vanitas is the kid who's parents abandoned him at a young age and gets into all sorts of trouble. Now the weird thing is that Ventus and Vanitas are going out in secret but when Ventus' father comes back home with news are these lovers destined to be pulled apart? Based on Vocaloid song. Yaoi! Rated M for LEMONY REASON!


If you don't like BoyXBoy then don't read. If you do like that sort of stuff then read on my friends! I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Yes I wrote this and please don't steal or use without permission (even though I can't think of anywhere you can use it). Story based off the Vocaloid song: Romeo and Cinderella. This is your warning: THERE IS SEX IN THIS STORY WITH TWO BOYS AND I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO BE SUBTLE ABOUT IT SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT SORT OF STUFF DON'T READ! Thank You Very Much and to those of you who wish to read please continue!

The will probably be about 3 chapters but it won't be that long, no more than 5 chapters. Uh 2nd piece of info is: I don't like dogs. They really scare me and you know why? When I was 5 a dog tried to bite my face off. Ever since then I haven't been in a 5m radius of any dog. I also don't like monkeys because I went abroard last year and my father dared me to touch on of the monkeys. I slowly walked closer and when I got 1 meter away The Monkey SCREAMED nad chased after me so I had to run for my life! Have fun reading and poking fun at me in the reviews. Please follow/fave/review. I'll show you the video of me crying at the monkey ;)

"Mother... Can I stay round Vanitas' tonight? ...I understand that Father doesn't want me to but please, he's not coming back for another few days! ...Really? Thank you! I promise to be back before lunch tomorrow. Goodbye Mother." I closed my cell phone and hugged my friend, Vanitas.

"I can come round!" I smiled and he hugged me back. He took my hand and we walked to his house as the sun set. Every now and then I would look up at him and feel good about myself. His mysterious gold eyes and entrancing black hair just made him all that more beautiful.

"You've been looking at me an awful lot Ven." He spoke in his deep sexy voice and I blushed.

"How can I not look at my boyfriend when he's as pretty as you?" I smiled and he smiled back.

"Well I'm not looking at you every 10 seconds, am I?" I love it when he turns back all my compliments and makes me feel secure. That is until some boys from our school chucked a can at me shouting "Go home you gay freaks!" My smile left me and I looked down in shame.

"If my Father finds out about us I'll have to leave you..." I spoke and we turned the corner. After walking in silence for about 10 minutes we were face to face with a small cottage surrounded by wild flowers and with a little cobblestone path leading to the front door.

"Come on Ven. Do you want to take a bath?" I nodded and my smile returned brighter than ever.

"That's the Ventus I know and love." He kissed me on the nose and I giggled like a little girl. He chucked me towel and I stripped before putting it around my waist. He waved a hand to come closer to him so I did and I followed him outside to the lake. Wait... Why were we going to the lake?

"Since when did you bathe in the lake?" I asked and he let out a small laugh.

"I can't pay the water bills or electricity bills so I bathe out here and do everything by either sunlight or candlelight. I charge my laptop and phone at school though." I feel so sorry for him and here I am... The kid from the rich family who always gets straight A's and Vanitas is the boy who's parents abandoned him when he was about 3 who always gets into trouble.

"Venny, you okay?" He looked me in the eyes and I smiled.

"Of course I am! So...Will you be joining me?" I turned my face away as I asked. It was embarrassing asking someone if they're gonna be bathing with you! He smirked his signature smirk and pulled me closer to him.

"Why?"

"Uh...? Because I'm scared, I guess?"

"Come on Ven. We both know it's because you wanna see me naked." I felt my skin go bright red so I covered my face with my hands. He lifted my hands from my face so I shut my eyes as tight as I could. I could no longer feel Vanitas touching me so I cracked my eyes open the slightest bit and there I saw my boyfriend stripping and I could just not look away. His abs were perfect and damn his dick was huge. If my calculation were correct it was about 7 inches and I could feel myself getting hard. I shut my eyes as I saw Vanitas walking back up to me.

"Come on cutie, wanna get in?" I opened my eyes and saw Vanitas smiling at me. I took his hand and discarded my towel right at the last second. Vanitas relaxed rather easily but I took some time getting used to the temperature. I laid back slightly and felt something brush against my leg which made me leap forwards and fall into Vanitas' arms. Damn now was totally not a good time to have an erection! I knew he had felt it on his own because he wouldn't let me go and every now and then he would press against it with his own. It was about the 6th time he had done it that made me let out a prolonged moan of content.

"Is Venny getting horny?" He teased as he pressed against mine harder and harder making me moan uncontrollably. I could feel him getting bigger and I placed my head on his chest beginning to lick on his nipple. He lifted my head up and kissed me on the lips passionately as he stuck a finger inside me. I groaned in pain into Vanitas' mouth as he kept adding more fingers as to stretch me.

"C-can we go inside?" It was a stupid request but Vani agreed so we did and we went to his room where we dried down slightly before carrying on from where we left off. He lay me down on the bed and positioned himself at my entrance. He put it in and I screamed.

"Ven, we don't have to do this!" For once Vanitas was being kind but I wanted this so I shook my head.

"Please carry on. If you don't I'll feel bad..." Vani moved in further and I kept in another scream and he went out. I got used to it and when Vani was at a steady pace I grabbed my own erection and pumped it time to his thrusts. I mewled and Vani let out a moan and it was so hot.

"V-Vani... I'm gonna... cum!" He let out a few breaths.

"So am I!" I released first and it fell on my chest and then Vani let loose inside me. It felt so good, I knew I loved Vani but I loved him even more now. He took himself out and began to lick my seed off of my chest.

"Th-thank you Vanitas..." I panted as I lay there.

"We better actually wash ourselves..." Vanitas said and I laughed as he helped me up.

"Then you have to stop being so irresistible." I kissed Vanitas then went straight down to the lake to wash myself.

When I finished drying off I walked up to Vanitas' spare room and put on my boxers and a baggy t-shirt then lay on the bed staring at the ceiling.

"What you doing beautiful?" Vanitas stood in the doorway leaning against the frame.

"Just thinking about what my father wants to tell me when he gets back..." I sighed and turned on to my stomach. I could hear Vanitas' footsteps on the wooden floor boards walking over to me. He got on my back and hugged me.

"Vani... Do you think it'll be good news?" I whispered in a scared tone but Vani just hugged me tighter.

"I don't know Venny. Let's hope it is." He nibbled on my ear and I let out a quiet giggle.

"Aren't you going to go to bed?" I asked.

"Well my bed had been dirtied by a certain someone," I blushed lightly. "So I'm going to sleep here with you." He got off of me and left the room. I got under the covers and made sure my shirt covered my crotch, just in case. Vani entered the room again in a pair of loose trousers and climbed into bed next to me after closing the curtains making the room pitch black.

"So do you wanna be my little spoon?" My boyfriend whispered into my ear and I shivered at his warm breath then answered.

"Okay." I gave him a kiss and then let him wrap his arms around me.

I awoke to hear birds tweeting a pretty tune as the sunlight seeped in from the crack in between the curtains. Vanitas' arms were still wrapped around me so I slowly rolled over so I was face to face with him. I wondered how to wake him up but I settled for the most romantic way I could think of at that moment. I placed my lips upon his own ones and kissed him, the best thing about this was that because his mouth was slightly open I took the opportunity to explore his mouth. That is until he woke up and began kissing back and dominating easily. He broke the kiss and snuggled close to me.

"I wish I could wake up like that everyday..." Vanitas smiled at me and I smiled back. Then just as Vanitas was about to give me another hug my phone rang. Talk about being a cockblock... He reluctantly let me go and I apologized before picking my phone up.

"Yes mother? Huh... Yeah I'm still at his house..." Vanitas got off the bed and left the room. I then got that feeling you get when you abandon someone... "WHAT?! Father's coming back today? Oh gosh, I'm coming home right now!" I hung up and placed my phone on the bedside table then got changed. I ran to Vani's room and stood in the doorway and he just looked at me.

"I'm sorry Vani! I have to go or my father will get suspicious!" I felt really bad about leaving Vani early but I had to. I walked over to him and gave him a hug and he hugged back.

"Last night was amazing. I'll never forget it Vani." He smirked and lifted my face up.

"If last night was amazing then just wait till next time." He gave me a quick kiss and then let me go.

I ran to my hose and rung upon the doorbell multiple times as I wished father wasn't at home yet. The door was answered by our house maid, Erissia.

"Welcome back." She greeted me.

"Is Father home yet?" I put on the British accent the servants knew me to have and she smiled.

"No, not yet Young Master but he should be arriving in 5 minutes." I thanked her and ran to my room after kicking my shoes off. I got changed into a white shirt and black dress pants and went to my mother.

"Mother, is Father home yet?"

"Yes Ventus. He's waiting for you in his study." I thanked her and walked to my Father's Study. I knocked upon the door and then opened the door.

"You asked for me to come Father?" He nodded and I walked in.

"I was informed by your Mother that you spent the night at... what was his name again?"

"Eric." I lied but my Father didn't notice.

"Yes. You spent the night at Eric's house. Was there a reason for this or is something happening?" He is so straight forward it pains me in my head.

"Yes Father there was a reason. He is 2nd best in the class and when he fell to 5th I was asked to tutor him so it doesn't happen again." I'm such a good liar it makes me happy.

"Well that's fine. You may leave." I thanked him and began to walk to the door when,

"Wait!" I froze and slowly turned around.

"Yes Father?"

"I almost forgot the true purpose of your summons. Now as you know your 18th birthday was 1 month ago, yes?"

"That's correct." How could I forget?! That was the first time Vanitas kissed me since we started going out.

"Yes well the past week I've been travelling the country searching for a suitable bride and I've found the perfect woman for you. Her name's Aqua Polaris. She's an Aquarius and is 20 years of age, born on February 3rd. Daughter to Sir Eraquas and sister to both Isa and Saïx." Thoughts were going crazy in my head. _'He wants me to get married?! I've never met the girl... What will happen between me and Vani? Oh God what should I do? Refuse his offer or go through with it and lose my true love?'_

"Ventus, please pay attention! Did you even hear me?" I was brought back from my thoughts by my Father's furious voice.

"As I was saying, Mother and I think you're ready to be married so we have arranged for it to be in two days time so you're to spend tomorrow talking to Ms. Aqua." I nodded and he gave me permission to leave. I rushed to my room and locked the door before breaking down into tears.

"What do I tell Vani?!" I whimpered to myself and continued to cry. My laptop screen lit up and I took the effort to stumble over to it and read the message with my blurred vision.

**LostShadow: Hey beautiful. What ya up to?**

It was Vanitas... I couldn't tell him over the internet, that's just plain rude.

**DisappearedAngel: Just singing. Wanna hear?**

**LostShadow: What do you think?**

I recorded myself singing and it over and waited for his response.

**LostShadow: It's beautiful just like you. So you wanna do something tomoz?**

There we go. The question that I'd been waiting for him not to ask was just asked.

** DisappearedAngel: Can we meet outside school?**

**LostShadow: K but I have some stuff I need to tell u.**

**DisappearedAngel: Okay, I have something to tell you too. I've got to go. Bye xxx**

**LostShadow: See you tomoz angel. Xxx**

I smiled at Vani's response and closed the lid of my laptop slowly. Then a knock came at my door so I stood up and opened it to see Erissia

"Young Master? Your Mother sent me to get you. Lunch is ready."

"I'm sorry Erissia. Please inform my Mother that I... I'm not hungry and shall be going to bed after doing my homework."

"Of course, Young Master, I know what it's like at you age. Let me guess... Your Father just informed you that you're to get married but you're in a relationship already." I looked at the maid in awe as she pretty much knew everything and was smiling.

"How did you know? Promise not to tell Father or Mother!" I begged and she smiled again.

"Of course I won't tell. I sort of guessed since Romeo and Juliet was your favourite story when you were younger. I remember your Father brought it specifically so you wouldn't go out with someone. You were probably just experimenting like all teenagers and now you're in your own little love story!"

"It's nice to talk it out with someone I can trust..." I whispered and she walked into the room and sat on the bed. I sat next to her after closing the door.

"So who's the girl that caught your eye?"

"Uh... Well you see... I wouldn't say girl... He's more of a guy?" She squealed quietly and I bit my lip.

"Don't worry about it. If he's the one who lets you dominate him then things will get emotional for him and more for you. If he dominates you then he'll probably do everything to get you to stay with him."

"Oh God, Vani's gonna kill me! If I tell him he'll go crazy. If I don't I'll kill myself! Erissia what do I do?!" I whined and put my face in my hands.

"You'll figure it out; after all you know what happened to both Juliet and Romeo when Romeo didn't know Juliet faked death to be with him. I'll bring lunch to you and you can eat in here." She kissed me gently on the head and left. Erissia always understood me and kept all of my secrets, she was like the older sister I never had... I lay on my bed and sighed as I looked out the window. Not 5 minutes later Erissia had come back with a tray of food. She set it out on the floor and smiled.

"Everything will be okay." With that she left and I started to eat lunch. When I finished it it was around 1:20pm so I decide to sleep the rest of the day away.


End file.
